grand_theft_auto_vi6fandomcom-20200214-history
Herwin Bronthson
Herwin Bronthson (1964-determinant) is one of the two main antagonists and one of the seven playable characters in Grand Theft Auto VI. However he would later become the true main antagonist of the game. Background Herwin was born in May 16th, 1964 in Aldernary, Liberty City. As a child, Herwin was a difficult youth, due to being abused by his alcoholic mother and his father leaving him for the wars, but Herwin had a goodEDUCATION, being able to graduate high school at the age of 17. After graduation, Herwin JOINED the Federal Bureau Investigation, where he became a high ranking official reaching up to the rank of Supervisory Special Agent. In 2004, Herwin was an associate of Michael Townley and Dave Norton as he gone along with the plan of Dave executing Michael in the North Yankton heist so that Michael will be able to move to Los Santos. In 2008, Herwin became the secretary of defense with Lt Colonel Heinrich Stryker Miller as his second in command. During the Events in Grand Theft Auto VI In 2015, FIB Agent Herwin has employed Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Franklin Clinton and Angela Percival to do someJOBS for him, for the Federal Investigatio Bureau in order to sabotage the Internal AFFAIRS Agency and also to help them stop Don Percival. Later Herwin revealed his true intentions to four protagonists and tried to have them all killed. He also plans a coup to overthrow the president of the united states so that he can become the leader of the country as well but that as foiled by Michael. Herwin is also playable in the North Yankton Flashbacks during Chapter 6. Endings Herwin will play an important role in the endings, as he orders Michael to kill one of the protagonists. After robbing the Las Venturas casino, Michael will then be contacted by Herwin. Herwin stated that one of his friends such as Trevor, Franklin, Niko and Angela has to be killed. Herwin said to Michael, if he doesn't kill one of them then he will have his family executed. If Michael chooses to execute one of the protagonists, then Herwin will message him that he will move to Vice city to lay low after trying to overthrow the president and tells Michael to never contact him again. Herwin's fate is determined by one of the endings. Ending A If Michael chooses to kill Niko, then Herwin call Michael to eliminate Niko since he is a threat to him. Michael successsfully kills Niko with Herwin's assisstance, but has regretted it and reports it to Herwin. Herwin later tells Michael that he has moved to Vice City to live a rich and solitary life, and also told him to never to contact him again. Ending B If Michael chooses to kill Trevor, then Herwin orders Michael to eliminate him since his drug business is a threat to him. Michael will then tell Trevor to meet him near Murrieta Oilfields and will aim a gun at Trevor, Trevor will then say that he has supported him since the first time that he met and will go on to call him a 'treacherous snake', which led to a long car chase. Michael will then call Franklin and Angela for help. Angela shoots Trevor's tire with a sniper rifle, with Franklin crashing into Trevor's truck, which left Trevor heavily wounded. Trevor will then insult Michael saying that he was always a 'Judas' which lead to Michael executing him with a headshot, but heavily regretted it. Franklin and Angela will be shocked about Michael's actions, with Michael stated that he didn't have a choice. Michael, Franklin and Angela reflected that Trevor was crazy and say that it was his insanity that led to his demise. Michael will then depart with Angela and Franklin say that it was a 'illuminating experience' with Michael saying that everything is bullshit. After that, Herwin will contact Michael to say if the job is accomplished, Michael said that the deed is done. Herwin then replied that Trevor's associates are arrested and he plans on going to Vice City. Herwin last request to Michael is to never contact him again. Ending C If Michael chooses to kill Franklin, then Herwin orders Michael to eliminate him just to see what is like to lose someone that is closed to you. Michael refuses to kill him since he is like a son to him, but Herwin stated that if he doesn't kill him, then he will have his family killed. Michael will then call Franklin to meet him near his house in Rockford Hills. Franklin meets Michael at his house and reflect in their partnership. However in Michael's reply, Franklin realises Michael's intention to kill him and escapes, which led them to Vinewood Hills. Michael and Franklin will have a fist fight with Franklin stated that he always looked up to him, but Michael justifies that he didn't have a choice, because his family were in danger. Michael will then push Franklin to the cliff with Michael grabbing Franklin's hand, leaving him hanging precariously. Feeling betrayed by the man he was taught to, Franklin then let go of Michael's hand, falling to his death. Michael will then tearfully regret his actions which left him emotionally and mentally broken as when he mourned Franklin's death. Michael will then contact Angela to say if she is alright and then told her to take care of herself. With that Michael will then leave the scene. After that, Herwin will contact Michael to say if theJOB is accomplished, Michael replied that the deed is done. Michael will go on to say that Herwin is nothing but a selfish monster, with Herwin saying that he couldn't care less. Herwin said to Michael that he would move to Vice City to lay low and stated to Michael to never contact him again. Ending D If Michael chooses to kill Angela, then Herwin orders Michael to eliminate her just to get revenge on Don Percival for betraying him. Michael refuses to kill her since he does not want to kill anyone and see's her like a daughter. Michael will then call Angela to meet her near his house in Rockford Hills. Angela will thank Michael for everything and Michael will say that he is grateful for her assistance. However in Michael's reply, Angela realises Michael's intentions to kill her, with Michael saying that he doesn't have a choice, this leads to a car chase to Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Michael will then corner Angela to tell her that he is sorry. Angela will then say 'Thank you Michael' and then proceeds to commit suicide by falling to her death. Michael will then be emotionally shattered from her death and tearlfully regretted his actions by mourning Angela's demise. Michael will then get into his car, then proceeds to call Franklin and drived back home. After that, Herwin will contact Michael to say if theJOB is accomplished with Michael stated that the deed is done. Michael will the go on to say that Herwin is a heartless monster with Herwin stated that he couldn't care less because with Angela's death, he has finally gotten his revenge on Don Percival. Herwin will say that he is going to move to Vice City to lay low and stated to Michael to never to contact him again. Ending E If Michael chooses not to kill any of the protagonists, then Michael contacts Franklin to call Niko, Trevor and Angela to set up a meeting at Lester's apartment. Michael said to Franklin, Trevor, Niko and Angela that he was ordered by Herwin to kill one of them, because if he didn't then his family will be killed. Franklin, Niko and Angela will be shocked, with Trevor being angered but they soon realises his situation. Franklin will then help Michael save his family from Merryweather, with Niko, Trevor and Angela taking down Merryweathers and Herwins FIB Team's operation. Special Ability Herwin's special ability is Overdrive which is similar to that of Franklin's. Overdrive slows down the surrounding area in a 15 meter radius, but is only activatable inside a vehicle. WhenACTIVATED, it will momentarily slow time, allowing players to make better decisions. From clearing a sharp corner, otherwise impossible to make; closely flying beside buildings, which would usually take luck; clearing a stunt jump whilst performing a trick, under other conditions that are unavailable to other players; to improving hand eye coordination during street races. Mission Appearances * Mr De Santa * Franklin & Lamar * Urban Warfare * The Arrival * Phonecall * Customer Is Always Right (boss) * The Wife (boss) * Enemies Of The State (boss) * Labor Sabotage (boss) * Federal Bureau Investigation * Underbelly Of Paradise (post mission call) * Stowaway * CliffHanger * Drug Enforcement Administrations (boss) * Federal Bureau Versus Internal Affairs (boss) * Captured Leader (boss) * Eye Of The Storm (boss) * Return To North Yankton * Operation 40 (boss) * The Defector (boss) * Hunted (boss) * Time And Fate (boss) * Achille's Veil (boss) * One Last Card To Play (boss) * Shame Or Honour (boss) * Celerium * Crime and Punishment (boss/betrayal) * White House Down * A Dark Tradegy (boss/optional) * Something Sensible (boss/optional) * The Time Has Come (boss/optional) * Beauty Turned To Waste (boss/optional) * Endgame (killed) In the North Yankton section of Chapter 6, Herwin is a main protagonist, thus appearing in most of the missions in Chapter 6. Trivia Aside from his work as a federal agent, There is a United States Marine Corps certificate on Bronthson's wall, implying he is a former Marine. Herwin said that he was in the middle east back in 2003, thus he is Iraq war veteran. Herwin has received loads of medals for his service in the United States Marine Corps, as stated that he was quickly promoted to Captain, when he was 28 and was a silver star officer, this could explained how he was promoted quickly to Lieutenant in the Liberty City Police Department. Herwin is the first protagonist to be a law enforcer as he is an federal agent, former marine and current secretary of Defense. Excluding his appearances as a playable character in Chapter 5, Herwin is the antagonist with the most appearances. Herwin is the first playable antagonist in the series. Herwin is the first main antagonist to become a main protagonist in which he is playable in Chapter 5. Despite first appearing in GTA VI, Herwin is the one responsible for the events in GTA V. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mission-givers